Speak Now
by yeti of me
Summary: Sequel to 'That Should Be Me' Yes, it's finally here! And this time it's Taylor Swift's song!


**Okay, since I've got some reviewers wanting me to do this, I found some spare time and wrote this for you guys. **

**Enjoy!**

**And I just made up Saints University and Church of the Holy Spirit. The church exists in Singapore but it's all made up so who cares? I'm not sure if the University exists though.**

**Speak Now**

It has been years since Daniel and I were together. But then I guess we fell out of love and had a mutual break. I was really glad he understood though. And I just keep wanting to find 'The One', my knight in shining armor, one day. But after meeting so many guys after high school, after college, and after my education, no one seems to be the one. Not even from my work place, the hospital.

Although I still remember Troy.

Troy Bolton, the captain of East High's basketball team. He's got a basketball scholarship to the University of Albuquerque while I had honors degree to Stanford University. Troy actually wanted to give up his scholarship to go to an average school to be closer to me. But I insisted he went to U of A. However, I knew he put his choice of going to Saints University.

And now, Troy Bolton, twenty-two, also my ex-boyfriend, ended up there without any actual reason to be at Saints when he started University. I'm actually sorry for him. I was doing my father a favor because he told me Troy was 'bad influence' and to stay away from him. Now that I think about it, my father was wrong. In fact, he was wrong about many things, like, putting cereal with tomato ketchup is going to start a new wacky trend, and one that I think is still, and will always be, the worst: never barge in on someone's wedding.

I've watched shows and heard real life scenarios. The outcome would always be good.

Hmm, I wonder how Troy's doing now.

Huh, what a coincidence. I just switched on my computer and I've got one new mail. And it's from Troy. Wait, he still remembered my email? And why would he email me all of a sudden after not talking for so long?

The email said:

**Dear Gabriella (or Brie, if I may still call you that),**

**Um, how've you been? **

**I'm good, kinda. I think, if you ask. **

**How are things between you and Daniel?**

**Anyway, my main point is, I'm getting married on Friday, December 31, 2010 and would like, no, love to invite you to my wedding. With what's-her-face. Uh. I mean, Sherrie Williams. Yeah. Um.**

**Time: 5pm**

**Place: Church of the Holy Spirits**

**I hope you come. I missed you a lot. **

**Love, Troy.**

Holy mother… He's getting married. Tomorrow?

Oh. Wow.

Uh. That was not a good way to ever start my morning but that's great for him, I guess. I immediately shut down the computer and slumped onto my bed, crunched my body up into a ball and bit my lips, trying to control tears.

But they spilled anyway. And I sobbed the entire morning, thinking and murmuring, "I'm too late, I'm too late… I'm never going to have him back…"

I snapped out of it at lunchtime and called my boss to take two days, today and tomorrow, off. I went down to grab lunch, which also happens to be my breakfast and realized my father was still home. He was making macaroni and cheese.

"Why are you still in your night wear?" my father asked of my tank top and girl boxer-shorts.

"Uh, I've decided to take two days off," I replied him tiredly. Tired from weeping, that is.

He must have noticed my red, puffy eyes because he stated, instead of questioning, "You've been crying."

"It's nothing, dad," I brushed it off and hastily grabbed the macaroni and cheese and darted upstairs, leaving him to stare after me.

I practically wasted the whole afternoon locking myself in my room crying my eyes out again. But when I'm done, I started singing to Taylor Swift's song,

"_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl…"_

It totally related to Troy and I. And I actually wanted to reply Troy that I will not be there because I can't bear to see him get married but I decided against it when I received another mail. From 'Sherrie-cutie-Williams'.

Okay, who the heck is that?

Oh. Right. It's Troy's fiancée.

**Dear Gabriella,**

**Don't bother coming to our wedding. You are going to ruin it. You are officially UNINVITED to our wedding.**

**Love, (not really) Sherrie**

**Stay away from him, slut.**

Okay, why Troy got such a bitch of a fiancée is beyond me. I'm going to do something about this. Oh, hell, yeah I will. But my dad would not be too happy…

Friday came really quick and I spent the whole day shopping for clothes to wear. Finally, I decided on a white tube dress, which bared my shoulders and showed off my legs. It was three and getting to the church meant another two hours drive so I paid and changed into it hurriedly and sped off. I tied my brunette curls into a high ponytail and applied mascara to my eyelashes while stopping at red lights.

"Shit," I cursed when I got there.

I was a whole good fifteen minutes late.

And while I was on my secret mission, I kept whispering Taylor's song, Speak Now,

"_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry"_

To my surprise, that was exactly what I saw. It was like being in Taylor's music video and _I'm_ Taylor! Anyway, the big ceremony had not begun yet. The big sign said it was to begin at six and Troy told me to come at five.

Great. Another forty-five more minutes of hiding from everyone. Just what I need. But, I'm not sure how long I could keep it up. And I decide to go with Taylor's fantastic plan described in this song,

"_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say,_

"_Don't say 'Yes', run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out"  
And they said, 'Speak now'"_

I managed to hide for another, oh, who-knows-how-long, and then the ceremony was about to start. I caught a glance of Troy wearing a tuxedo since years and boy does he look _hot_! His eyes were still the same sincere blue and he kept his same hairstyle: side bangs. But then he walked out of the room where I was hiding behind a bench and locked the door.

Shit. I was locked in by my own ex-boyfriend.

He must have check for any people left behind and since no one was left, he locked the damn wooden door. Wait. I just remembered I have a pin in my clutch purse!

After picking the lock, I escaped!

"_Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me  
Don't you?"_

I could see Troy's misery when she stood beside him and I almost wanted to laugh and break the awkward silence for him. Boy, what ever happened since I was gone?

When he was asked commitment questions, I prayed hard he wouldn't say yes. I would be happier if he just kept his mouth shut and said nothing at all.

"_Don't say 'Yes', run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, 'Speak now'.  
Don't say 'Yes', run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now"."_

To pass seconds of time, I hummed,

"_Ooh, la, la  
Ooh, ooh  
Say a single vow"_

When I silently crept in from the front arched doorway of the church from the curtains and my butt just touched the bench right at the back of the room, this happened:

_I hear the preacher say, 'Speak now or forever hold your peace'  
There's the silence, there's my last chance.  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you._

And I gladly told him,

"_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl"_

Troy smiled at me and I sang to him,

"_So, don't say 'Yes', run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, 'Speak now'.  
And you'll say, 'Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around'  
When they said, 'Speak now'."_

And he sang back,

"_Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around  
When they said, 'Speak now'."_

He turned to Sherrie and told her something -something nasty- because she huffed at him and got all sulky. He told everyone the wedding was off and ran into a room, probably to change like he sang, while I ran out to the back door where I was going to meet him.

He ran out moments after wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers and a red checkered button-down shirt where he pulled up the sleeves to his elbow just like when we were in high school.

"Brie!" He exclaimed, running towards me and embraced me while twirling me in dizzy circles when he got to me.

"Troy! Oh, I missed you so much," I told him and my hands naturally returned to their original position- the nape of his neck.

"I missed you too," he admitted.

"Wanna explain how you got into this sticky situation?" I laughed.

"But after this," Troy began as he leaned it and kissed me.

It wasn't rushed or anything. It was sweet, passionate, and longing. It's been so long since we had such a powerful kiss like that. Where sparks flew. Where we felt the same comforting pleasure zinging from our lips that met since the last real kiss we had with each other. Then he stopped and looked at me.

"Let's get in the car and go before someone catches up," he got into my car and took the wheel while I got in the other side. We sped off to god-knows-where and shared heaps of laughter when Troy explained that his mother wanted him to have babies and hopefully have a boy with this Sherrie-girl.

Mrs. Bolton was rushing him to get married and started match making him with countless girls. But he said I was always the one on his mind. He thought he had moved on during Senior Prom, but he guessed he was lying to himself. Everything he did reminded him of me.

"I'm glad you came back, Brie," Troy held my hand. "I love you."

I smiled as I finally found 'The One', my knight in shining armor and told him only the truth, "I love you too."


End file.
